


All Wrapped Up

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: Your neighbor Negan can do it all, but he’s shit at wrapping gifts. He comes to you covered in paper cuts and tape in need of some assistance.Based off the prompt: Character A cant wrap gifts to save their life. Character B is their neighbor and can help.





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyNeganJDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/gifts).



> This was for a tumblr Christmas fic exchange.  
> I make no apologies for the extreme Hallmark Channel nature of this fic. It’s fluff and it’s Christmas time. Deal with it.  
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated and feed the muse. Enjoy and Merry Crisis!

“Son of a goddamn bitch! Fucking motherfucker!” 

You can hear it all the way to your kitchen, coming from your next door neighbors house. He’s been at it all damn day, cursing and throwing shit around in a frustrated fit of rage. You knew Negan had a temper but this was a whole other level. You wondered what might be the source of his anger but you stayed away, knowing it was none of your business to meddle. No matter how badly you wanted to go over and knock on his door just to see him.

He’d been a friend and a source of support to you from the moment you’d moved into the picturesque neighborhood. Always willing to lend a hand and be a shoulder to cry on while your dick of an ex-husband was away on business. Which was the case more often than not. So it was only natural that over the course of time, and your inevitable divorce, the two of you would become close. Not as close as you’d like but a friendship was better than nothing at all right?

After he’d colorfully expended the entire curse word vocabulary twice over, you let out a bored sigh and left the kitchen. It was two days until Christmas and you still had a few more decorations to put up. You hauled in the last bin of decorations from the garage, poured yourself a festive glass of wine and got to work. 

Not quite drunk, but far enough away from sober, you found yourself in that perfectly buzzed zone. You felt the warm blush in your cheeks and all the tension your body once held had now melted away. It wasn’t long before you abandoned the decor and began carelessly dancing around the living room, wine in hand, swaying away to your favorite Christmas music.

Your loud music was what initially drew him out of his temper tantrum, making him fall silent in an attempt to locate where the noise was coming from. Peering out of his living room window, which had a perfect view into yours, Negan let himself indulge in the joyous sight before him. You weren’t the most coordinated or graceful, especially a couple glasses of wine in, but he still thought you looked adorable twirling about the room.

As the last chord of Jingle Bell Rock played, you walked over to the record player to turn down the music. Taking a quick visual assessment of the living room you smiled brightly, content with your hard work. String lights and garland elegantly covered most of the surfaces. While heirloom pieces, passed down through generations, served as decorative accents. The focal point was your Christmas tree, covered head to toe in silver and gold ornaments. This time of year always warmed your heart and home. Although this year you found yourself alone for the first time. It was a good thing, you told yourself. Better off alone than miserable with your arrogant ex. 

The loud knocking at your door startled you from your nostalgic reverie. Shaking away the bittersweet thoughts, you opened the front door to reveal a sight that never failed to bring you happiness. At second glance, it also brought you laughter. Negan stood at your front step, pieces of tape in his dark hair, paper cuts on his hands, and a look on his face that screamed: “fuck this, I’m over it”. 

“Oh my god, Negan! What the hell happened to you?” You asked, letting him in as you wiped away a few stray tears in your eyes from laughing so hard. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just give someone a gift without all this gift wrapping bullshit brought into it,” he contested with a disgruntled huff. 

“That explains why you were so worked up earlier. That, and all this mess,” you pointed out, picking out a single piece of tape from his otherwise perfectly groomed hair. 

“Well it looks like you have a pretty good handle on this Christmas shit. It’s like the goddamn North Pole in here!” Negan exclaimed, his eyes unsure of where to focus on with so much to see around him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” you beamed up at him with pride. Your cheeks still flushed but now more so from his unique brand of flattery. 

“Seriously, it looks fucking incredible. And here I am, can’t even wrap a gift to save my fucking life,” he stated with a furrowed brow.

“Well, if you’d like I can help you out,” you warmly offered. 

“I’m not too proud to admit when I need help,” Negan quipped, holding his hands out, showing off the many paper cuts he’d given himself.

After walking back to his place to retrieve, what you expected to be many gifts, he nervously returned with a single box. You found it curious but didn’t question it. You’d offered to help, not interrogate, after all. 

“Is there any special wrapping paper you’d like me to use?” You asked, absentmindedly rotating the small box in your hands, its contents rattling around inside. 

“There was but I did a good job at shredding that shit to pieces earlier,” Negan mumbled, extending his arm out to rub the back of his neck. 

“That’s ok! I’ve got plenty,” you replied, your soft tone easing his frazzled nerves. 

With shiny gold paper in one hand and the gift in the other, you got to work wrapping. Negan watched carefully as you folded the edges with precision and care, making sure not to rip or crinkle the paper and ruin the presentation. You happened to look up and meet his gaze as you were reaching for tape, instantly blushing at his attentiveness. 

“What?” You coyly asked with a shy lilt to your voice. 

“No, nothing. I just think you’re cute as shit when you’re concentrated on something,” he confessed, smiling brightly at you. God, you loved his smile and the way it showed off his adorable dimples. 

“Well you can stop staring because I’m done,” you playfully stated, handing him the freshly wrapped package before swiftly taking it back. “Oh! Almost forgot the bow! Be right back,” you told him as you skipped over to the hall closet. 

You’d already wrapped all your presents and had sloppily shoved all the wrapping supplies back in the closet. Cursing your laziness, you try your best, maneuvering around the mess to find the damned bows. You finally saw them but they were trapped underneath a stack of heavy boxes. You tried wiggling the bag free when the top box started falling toward you. Thinking fast, you brought your hands up to stop it from falling all the way but it began feeling heavy and you feared it would fall at any moment, should your arms give out. 

“Shit shit shit, Negan! A little help!” You frantically called from across the room. 

“Jesus, doll!” He exclaimed as he hurried to you. His long legs delivering him in half the strides and time it would have taken you. 

Just as you felt your arms weaken, your forearms on fire, he pushed the box back in place. Saving your ass in the knick of time. It wasn’t until you lowered your arms that you realized his looming figure was pressed up behind you and it hadn’t moved even after the ordeal was over. Gulping hard at the accidental intimacy, you slowly turned around to face him. 

“Thanks for that,” you said, trying to hide the embarrassment in your voice as you attempted moving past him. But he wouldn’t budge. “Um, Negan...”

“Sorry, doll but rules are rules,” he spoke in his velvety tone, the one that never failed to turn reduce you to a hot mess. 

“What rules?” You asked incredulously, brushing a few stray of hairs behind your ear. 

“Those would be Christmas rules, sweetheart. Can’t go around breaking those,” he smoothly mused, pointing up to the beam above you and the mistletoe smugly hanging from it. 

Why you’d felt the need to hang the cursed plant from most of the doorways in the house was a mystery to you. A mystery you were about to be very grateful for. 

“I suppose you’re right,” you agreed. 

Feeling a sudden burst of boldness, you closed the space between you and draped your arms around his neck. Negan’s hand gently traced the outline of your cheek and jaw before it found its way to the base of your neck, tangled between your tresses. Eyes gazing into yours, he dipped his head down as you met him halfway, your lips meeting in a soft lingering kiss. It was surprisingly gentle and romantic. You’d always imagined him to be rough from the brash way he spoke, but you weren’t complaining. You savored the moment, leaning into his touch and pulling him down closer to you. 

“Well a Merry fucking Christmas to me,” he grinned, his lips still brushing against yours as he gently pulled away from the kiss. 

“I second that,” you said, still a little breathless. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Negan confessed, cupping your face in his hands as he towered over you. 

“I’m glad you did. It’s the best gift you could have given me,” you gratefully replied. 

“Just wait until you open your actual gift later,” he smirked, eyes drifting toward the living room where the single gift he’d brought sat on the table. 

“Did you seriously make me wrap my own gift, Negan?” You asked, bringing your hand to your chest feigning hurt. 

“What? I wanted it to look good and you’re no stranger to that,” Negan replied, cocky as ever as he seductively licked his lips. 

His hands began migrating down, teasingly grazing past your waist to land over your hips. He used that leverage to pull you even closer to kiss you again. Turning your head to playfully avoid the kiss, you made to move past him. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go open my gift now,” you told him, thinking you’d get away with the tease. You figured you’d get him back for making you wrap your own damned gift. But as always, Negan was one step ahead of things. 

“Not so fast, doll. I’ve got my own gift to unwrap first.” He growled as he picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder with little effort. 

“Well Merry fucking Christmas to me,” you cried excitedly as he closed the bedroom door behind you both. 

“It sure as hell is about to be, doll.”


End file.
